


T(ommy)N(iki)T(ubbo)

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: Runaways [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Give them all a hug pls, I should be doing hw, Niki is also thier sibling, POV Changes, Running Away, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, finally tubbo, first tommy, no beta we die like men, then niki, they're not biologically related but they're siblings, tommy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: In this au Tommy had run away with Tubbo, and do we really think just Quackity could have stopped Wilbur?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Runaways [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967539
Comments: 12
Kudos: 274





	T(ommy)N(iki)T(ubbo)

"I'm heading out to check the traps!" Tommy heard Niki yell before closing the door. Niki was a recent addition to the boys small family but she felt like she had been there for a while. Tommy giggled as he watched Tubbo stumble down the stairs with bedhead.

He handed him a plate with with a basic meal, just some chicken, carrots, and bread. If they wanted to make more thing they would have to go search for a town to trade in. 

Niki wanted to but the boys weren't ready to leave the newly built house just yet, and she promised she wouldn't leave without them. 

"Thank you Tommy." Tubbo sleepily said as he was handed his food. 

"No problem Tubbo!

_________________

Niki smiled to herself as she twirled in a circle. She hadn't felt this happy since she had made the bakery. Speaking of her old bakery she should try again with the boys to see if they were ready to go find a town. She knelt down infront of one of the snares they had all placed. 

Niki grinned when she saw they caught a Rabbit. She untangled the body before putting it in the basket she held. She stood and turned to look over the trees for the birds she'd been hearing.

She screamed.

_________________

Tommy spun around to look at Tubbo who had dropped his fork the second they heard the scream. He rushed for the three swords the group kept by the doir, Tubbo on his heels.

"Niki!" Tommy watched Tubbo call out once they left the house. Tommy stiffened when he saw her. Niki looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her skin was pale and the basket she had been holding was dropped on the ground by her side.

"Niki whats wrong?" Tommy asked when he reached her, Tubbo looking in worriedly. She shakily pointed over the trees. When he looked his heart stopped.

Smoke was twisting as it rised towards the sky from the direction of Manburg

__________________

"He did it." Tubbo whispered into the silence. He could here Tommy and Niki choking back sobs. He hadn't been as close to Wilbur as the other two, but he definitely cared about the ex president.

He turned to the two people he considered his siblings and brought them into a hug.

"It's okay, It will be okay." was all he told them. He knew Tommy would try to wrongly blame himself and that Niki would be hit harder than him, her being extremely empathetic. He kept whispering calming words as they cried. He hoped everyone else was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to stay safe! and if you have the time leave a comment! i like interaction lol


End file.
